Maybe A Little
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: Oneshot! Missing moment from the Half Blood Prince movie. Ron's reaction to Hermione going with McLaggen to the Christmas Party. Is he jealous?


**Disclaimer: I've run out of clever disclaimers so… no, I do not own the characters. They belong to JKR.**

**A/N Ok after watching Half Blood Prince 3 times I got in the cannon mood. This is a missing moment from the movie. I realized they never showed Ron's reaction to Hermione going to the Christmas Party with Cormac. This isn't my best but the plot bunny hopped along so I had to write it. Hopefully I'll have better Ron/Hermiones and Dramiones soon! Oh yeah, I don't know why but my sentence structure is pretty choppy in this. I thought it fit Ron's thoughts.**

**Ron's POV**

I was sitting quite comfortably on the plush red sofa in the common room. It was the night of Slughorn's Christmas party. It's not like I wanted to go or anything. I mean, even though Hermione implied she was planning on asking me I would have said no. I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend that isn't Hermione. I have Lavender.

Anyway, Hermione won't even talk to me now. I don't really see why. I don't know what I did wrong. So what, I'm going out with Lavender. We can still be friends. I fumed, my face becoming a deeper shade of red as I got angrier. I wasn't really mad at Hermione. No. More mad at Lavender for kissing me. More mad at me for letting her ruin me and Hermione's friendship.

I heard Hermione was going with McLaggen to the stupid slug club party. That bloody git. I figured she was going with him to make me angry. But why did she want me mad? That's what confused me. Was I jealous? No, of course not. Hermione is, or was, I grimaced as I thought in the past tense, just my friend.

"Won-Won!!!" I groaned and slid farther into the couch. Some part of me actually thought she might not see me if I squished into the cushions. However, I felt a body jump gleefully on my lap and two arms wrap around my neck. Then I heard a loud giggle before my lips were taken over by someone else's lips. I kissed my girlfriend back half heartedly.

"You look beautiful." I heard McLaggen's smug voice state by the dormitory stairs.

"Yes well. Let's go then." Hermione's soft voice said with a hint of annoyance. To me it sounded like she wasn't happy with who her date was. However, that may have been wistful thinking. I turned my head, separating Lavender's slobbery mouth from my chapped lips. She didn't mind and decided to kiss my neck vigorously. My eyes traveled to Hermione and McLaggen.

Hermione looked amazing. Her lovely chestnut curls were perfect. Her face had very little makeup but she shone brighter without it. Her peachy pink dress was form fitting, showing off every curve. I gulped as I thought of how badly I wanted to be in the prat's place. McLaggen held out his arm and Hermione took it gently. As she did that she gave me a pointed look before smiling at the blonde man beside her. She seemed well aware of the fact that I was glaring at her date and staring at her in awe. Together they walked out of the portrait hole. I sighed sadly.

"Oh. Won-Won. What. Is. It?" Lavender asked, kissing my lips roughly between each word.

"I don't feel well," I replied and stood up, knocking the clingy teenage girl off my lap. She landed on the floor with a 'humph' as I walked up to the dormitories. I lied on my bed picturing Hermione. Her hair bouncing, her smile shining, and her face glowing. I growled lightly as I imagined her and McLaggen dancing together. His arm holding her slim waist tightly. I imagined her laughing at his corny jokes and biting her lip as pink dusted her face in a blush when he complimented her.

I sat up abruptly feeling rage bubbling to the surface. I grabbed my pillow and screamed as I slammed it against the wall. McLaggen couldn't take her away from me. She's my best friend. She's mine. I screwed up. I realized I needed to get Hermione back. Lavender. My girlfriend's name popped into my head as I groaned. Lavender doesn't mean a thing to me. Lavender didn't matter. If her heart gets broken it's worth it to have Hermione talk to me. To have Hermione smile at me. Even to have Hermione chastise me.

My maniacal grin turned to a frown as I asked myself the same question I did before Lavender attacked me in the common room. Am I jealous? I shook my head no, my ginger hair swishing through the air against my head. On the outside I would say no. On the inside one thought was running through my mind. Well maybe a little.

**A/N Review Please and I'll give you the Half Blood Prince on DVD early!!!! LOL!**


End file.
